


A dragon's hoard

by Arlux1313



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlux1313/pseuds/Arlux1313
Summary: Just a harem-fic centered in the RWBY-verse. Enjoy, and brace for smut.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship, rwby ships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Intruduction

Out of all the people that he had to spar against today, it had to be Yang Xiao-Long. In the six months since the new year at Beacon had begun, the only person that he had been unable to best during sparring, was the busty blond brawler of Team RWBY. Perhaps it was because they had similar fighting styles. Perhaps it was because their semblances cancel one another out. Whatever the case was, whenever the two sparred, the end result was always the same. A draw.

The dragon Faunus who was scheduled to square off against Yang, was named Drake Scaletower. He was six foot, and nine inches of fury. Ten feet, with his scaled four foot tail. Well, at least that is what he would like to describe himself as. However, the reality was that Drake was more of a teddy bear, than a vicious fire breathing dragon. But for now, the only people who knew that particular piece of information, were his team, and The Invincible Girl: Pyrrha Nikos. 

The two had been seeing one another rather frequently for four out of the six months they had been enrolled at the academy. And Drake had received no end of teasing congratulations, every time he and Pyrrha had been discovered by the members of Drake’s team, or Yang, or Blake, or Nora. So naturally, all of Beacon knew that the two were together. Thankfully for him, his teddy bear-ness was a well kept secret. Drake didn’t think he could stand the embarrassment, should that particular piece of information be leaked. And nor could the integrity of the school, due to the semblance that the dragon Faunus possessed. 

Drake let out a soft sigh. His left hand gripped his right wrist after setting a rather heavy gauntlet on. His weapons, Bahamut and Tiamat were a unique set. While most aspiring Huntsmen or Huntresses used one weapon, Drake used two. His heavy gauntlets, Bahamut which were styled like a dragon’s opened mouth. And Tiamat, his boots made to look like the back legs of a dragon. 

With another sigh, Drake made his way out of the locker room. Quelling the butterflies in his stomach, as he made his way to the room that was reserved for the sparring sessions of the first year students. He brought his gauntleted fists together several times. The sound of metal against metal reverberated in his ears, as he stepped into the room.

“Ready for another round?” Yang was already there, waiting for him. Ember Celica on her wrists. One of her violet eyes winked at him, barely hiding the innuendo, and making Drake’s cheeks flush. The two knew damn well that Pyrrha was watching, and she would have something to say about that line later. 

“You just  _ had _ to say it like that huh?” Drake shook his head, as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger. He knew Yang was openly flirtatious, but to do that during sparring practice within earshot of Pyrrha. “You’re going to have to answer for that one Yang.”

Yang shot him another wink, and dropped into a fighting stance. Drake mirrored her moments later. The dragon Faunus was ambidextrous, yet preferred to start a fight in a left fighting stance. Left foot forward, arm raised across his chest diagonally, stopping just below his chin. Right hand chambered to throw his first blow. Fingers curled, palm up, right leg coiled. As soon as the fight began, he would charge forward and attempt to land the first blow with his right hand. 

“Yang Xiao-Long vs. Drake Scaletower.” Professor Goodwitch’s voice rang out, amplified by the room’s speakers. She was standing just outside the ring. Behind her were the high rise seats, where every first year student sat observing the fight. “Are both student’s ready?”

“Ready.” Drake parroted. He was solely focused on Yang now. She was his opponent now, and he was trained ever since he wanted to become a Huntsman, to only focus on his opponent during a fight. Any distraction could cost you. 

“Let’s do this!” A moment after Yang’s exclamation, came the signal for the match to begin.

Both lept off their back foot, a split-second after the signal sounded. Their right fists collided together, making the air ripple, and sparks fly from the contact between Bahamut and Ember Celica. The two traded blows, gauntlets making contact with one another, but neither combatant gave the other any ground. 

Yang was the first to make a mistake. Her left straight over extended, allowing Drake to parry with his left arm. The next moment, Tiamat’s right boot caught Yang in the small of her back. The blond flew forward, losing footing and rolled on the ground for several feet. But Yang was back on her feet several seconds later.

Drake’s right hand began to glow red hot. His semblance activated, his fingers curled around a ball of fire. The dragon Faunus hurled the fireball with the speed and form of a professional baseball pitcher. It sailed through the air, and exploded seconds later.

Yang’s right fist was extended. The incendiary shell in Ember Celica had dissipated the fireball created by Drake and his semblance. “Gonna have to do better than that!”

“Then how about THIS!” Drake roared. A small spurt of flame came past his lips, as both of his hands glowed. Dozens of fireballs flew towards Yang, who did all she could to swat away as many as she could. It wasn’t enough however, and Yang was soon engulfed in a two foot wide fireball, that looked like a miniature sun, that soon exploded when Yang’s aura flared. Her hair looked like it was on fire, and her eyes burned a bright red. 

She glared daggers to where Drake was, but her angered expression soon turned to one of shock. Drake was no longer standing where he had been, which confused Yang a great deal until she looked up. The dragon Faunus had launched himself into the air, and curled himself into a ball. The sound that was mad when Drake began his spinning descent towards Yang, resembled that of a buzzsaw, and he looked as such. Said spinning buzzsaw was wreathed in flame, as it made its way towards Yang, who stayed where she was. 

At the last possible moment, Yang had put her arms up to block Drake’s axe kick. The area around her melted a bit, causing her to sink a bit into the floor. Her left hand quickly grabbed his right ankle, her still red eyes boring into his deep blue ones. “Gotcha!” 

“...shit!” All Drake had time to say. He didn’t even have time to think about blocking before her right fist struck him in the solar plexus. All ten feet of dragon Faunus flew through the air, creating a rather cartoonish dent in the wall. “Ow…!” Shaking his head, he chanced a glance at the screen displaying the aura levels of the combatants. Yang’s was barely in the green, however Drake’s was dangerously in the yellow. Another hit like that, and Yang would end their stalemate.

“Had enough? Or are you thirsty for more?” Yang had a cocky smile on her face. Her eyes had dulled from an angry red, back to their usual light violet. Her innuendo made Drake groan, and wonder if it was okay to surrender due to the embarrassment he felt due to all of Yang’s puns and innuendos.

“Oh, I am going to knock those innuendos out of you…” Drake growled after pulling himself out of that comical dent in the wall. His remark made Yang smirk, when he got back into his usual fighting stance. The two charged at one another, only this time when Yang’s fist came forward, Drake dropped into a slide. He ducked under her strike, catching himself and swinging his body around in an arc. Tiamat connected with the side of Yang’s head, returning the favor and sending her flying. Righting himself, Drake’s hands glowed once again. He brought them close, with only half a foot of space between his palms. A sizable ball of fire was growing between his palms. 

Yang was back on her feet, and charged. Her eyes were red once again, and her hair was glowing.

“EAT THIS!” The two of them cried. Yang’s aura infused fist collided with Drake’s forehead, at the same moment that huge fireball created by his semblance hit Yang in the chest. The force of both blows threw the two through the air. A claxxon sounded, signalling the end of the match. Both Yang and Drake’s aura had gone into the red.

Another draw. 


	2. How a dragon shows his thanks

Drake let out a groan as near scalding hot water hit his bare skin. The sparring matches had concluded shortly after his match against Yang. There was one other match after his. Team CRDL in either a move of sheer bravery, or foolishness decided to all take on Pyrrha. Apparently, they thought that if they ganged up on her, she would be slim pickings. Those idiots never knew what hit them. Pyrrha had, in less than a minute dismantled every last member of Cardin’s team. Not only living up to her nickname of The Invincible Girl, but giving them such a thrashing, that they would be staying in Beacon’s infirmary for a few days. Meaning they would be missing out on getting weekend passes off campus … yet again. 

As for Drake, he was just standing under the stream of hot water. Wondering if he should go to the infirmary to get something for the headache given to him courtesy of Yang knocking his head with Ember Celica. Though the stars that popped up in front of his eyes had very pretty colors, the trade-off was this intense throbbing in his brain.

He was so wrapped up in that thought, that he hadn’t even heard the telltale signs of someone approaching. That was however, until they spoke up right behind him. “I knew I would find you here.”

Drake nearly jumped out of his skin. An act that made whoever had snuck up giggle nearly uncontrollably, a particular and beautiful sounding laugh, that the dragon Faunus recognised. Pyrrha Nikos was standing, or leaning rather against the shower stall occupied by her boyfriend. Still dressed in her bronze combat armor, with an amused smile on her face. “I see someone is as jumpy as ever. Not a very good trait for someone who’s attempting to become a professional Huntsman.”

“I am going to put a bell on you…” Drake let out a sigh, followed by a groan. His elevated heartbeat thanks to Pyrrha startling him, had made his headache worse. The fingers of his left hand had begun to rub his forehead, in an attempt to ease his suffering.

Noting this, Pyrrha stepped into the stall with him. “Your aura still hasn’t recovered. Yang hit you harder than you realized.” Her gloved right hand pushed his own aside, and not that he cared that she had joined him in his shower stall, however…”

“Your armor…” His concern made Pyrrha smile up at him. She came up to his chest, as he was nine inches taller than her, her kind green eyes staring into his deep blue ones. 

Pyrrha simply shook her head, uncaring that the water was soaking into the black already form fitting fabric underneath her armor. “That’s what laundry is for. Besides, it’s only water.” the Mistrali girl’s bronze colored aura flared, surrounding the both of them for several moments.

Drake’s eyes closed, as Pyrrha performed her aura transfer. He felt her other hand on the base of his spine, where his back met his tail. That hand ran up the dark red scales on his back, causing a pleasurable shiver ran up his spine. Moment’s later, his own aura, the same red color of his scales. The throbbing in his head ceased, thanks to Pyrrha helping his aura recover.

Drake wrapped a hand about Pyrrha’s waist. Pressing her against him, which made her giggle once again. “Now, how do I thank you?”

Pyrrha’s expression turned very playful. Her armor came off, and the dragon Faunus noted that she was doing that with her polarity semblance. Her earrings, headdress, breastplate, pauldrons, and greves unclasped, and fell to the floor. She kicked her heeled boots off, and they were all rather unceremoniously thrown out of the shower stall. Leaving her only in her black form fitting outfit. “I think I know the perfect way.” As she nuzzled his chest, her left hand began stroking his ever stiffening shaft. Pyrrha’s playful smile only grew due to the happy sounding groans she elicited from her boyfriend. 

Having caught on, Drake’s right hand found the small zipper on the back of Pyrrha’s leotard. He rather quickly unzipped it, and pulled it off to reveal her wondrous naked body, toned and muscled from years of training and tournaments prior to her enrollment at Beacon. Her D-cup breasts were only rivaled by Yang’s, but Drake was not going to think about her. Not after she knocked him in the head so hard, it felt like a Beringal was banging a pair of cymbals against his skull. And especially not, because his brain had shifted gears, and was urging the dragon Faunus to: ‘perform reproductive activities with this girl!’

“Lien for your thoughts?” Pyrrha tilted her head quizzically to the side, only to gasp then giggle once more, when Drake lifted her into his arms, and pressed her back against the wall of his shower stall that was just under the steaming hot water. 

“Oh I think you know what’s going through my mind right now.” There was a lustful growl in Drake’s voice. He teased her only for a moment, by rubbing his now very hard cock against Pyrrha’s pussy, which made the redhead’s cheeks flush the same color as her hair. Despite how playful she was up until this point, it always amazed Drake that she could be so demure right before he was inside of her.

His hips came forward, pushing the head of his cock into her. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed in. Pyrrha’s moans were very soft, her eyes had shut, and her arms wrapped tightly about his neck and shoulders. Finally, when Pyrrha’s legs had wrapped about his waist, was he fully inside of her. Just over a foot in length, his cock had actually made a small bulge in Pyrrha’s stomach. Something that always amazed the Mistrali, though Drake never understood why that was. 

Pyrrha let out a gasping moan when Drake’s hips began to thrust. His pace was slow, but at Pyrrha’s request when they first began their sexual escapades, he was rough. His pace would quicken however the longer this went on. Her nails ran along his back and shoulder blades, leaving long red lines in the dragon Faunus’ skin. He had hit a particular sweet spot, though granted he was aiming for it, which made her utter a louder sounding moan.

Several more slow but hard thrusts against Pyrrha’s sweet spot, and her legs had begun shaking. Though they were still wrapped tightly about his waist. She found herself slipping off the wall, to be pressed to the floor. Pyrrha’s lips were against his seconds later, her tongue swirling about his, but Drake soon dominated the kiss, as the sound of his hips slapping against hers began to echo around the changing room, mingling with her moaning. 

When Drake pulled away from the kiss, a small smirk had crossed his face. There were little pink hearts in Pyrrha’s eyes. He hadn’t realized that was a thing until he and Pyrrha began seeing quite a lot of one another. Believing that was just an artist's way of showing how much someone was enjoying themselves during the act, whenever he read Ninja’s of Love. Happy to be proven wrong, his thrusts became faster, yet still maintained their roughness, much to Pyrrha’s delight. She definitely wasn’t going to be able to walk by the time he was finished. 

With the way that she was clenched about his cock, Pyrrha wasn’t going to last much longer, and only a few seconds later, the Mistrali let out a moan akin to a scream. It rang about the room, and also made two feline Faunus cat ears twitch despite being on the other side of the school. However, just because Pyrrha had reached climax, did not mean they were finished. She soon found her legs were parallel with her head when she was transitioned into a mating press. Drake’s favorite position to take her in, which was very quickly becoming hers as well. He was somehow able to reach deeper into her with his cock, whenever the two were in this particular position. 

Having just reached climax however, Pyrrha was extremely sensitive, but was in no position to tell her partner to stop. And even if she could, she wouldn’t. Having actively encouraged Drake to overstimulate her. It was incredible stress relief, even if she couldn’t walk straight for the next few hours. Her eyes were rolling back in her head, and her lips were turning up in an overstimulated smile, but still Drake didn’t stop. Even as he felt his own climax building, he didn’t stop, until with what sounded like a roar, he hilted his cock inside of Pyrrha. His hot seed filled her. Flooding her womb, filling her with his seed, yet preventing any from spilling out. 

Drake’s forehead gently pressed against Pyrrha’s, the two were now catching their breath after Drake’s way of thanking her for ridding him of his splitting headache. “Maybe, we should head back to the dorms now…?”

Pyrrha shook her head. Still able to process rational thought, she pulled him into another deep kiss, though it lasted but a moment before pulling away. “Round two…?”


	3. The start of a harem part 1

Round 2 led to round 3, which gave way to rounds 4-10. Pyrrha was very cum-drunk by the end, and would have been lying in a rather large pool of the dragon Faunus’ seed, were they not still using one of the showers. Fortunately for the two of them, the shower continued to run, which washed away all the evidence of their time together. 

By the time they were finally finished, that is to say, when Pyrrha finally let him pull out, and get her uniform from out of her locker, the sun had already set over the horizon. Drake was carrying the Mistrali, back to the dorms, holding her in the bridal position, much to her delight, as Pyrrha was in absolutely no condition to walk. 

Since his dorm was closer than Team JNPR’s was, that’s where Drake decided to go. As both teams knew that their teammates were an item, neither seemed to object whenever one or the other spent the night … or several. Drake had found out that Pyrrha was a sleep cuddler, and on weekends, preferred to sleep in. 

“Drake…?” Pyrrha was very slowly coming out of her sex-induced stupor. “We’re going to need to talk about something… tomorrow…” She smiled, and snuggled into his chest a bit more, which reassured him. From her tone, and snuggly demeanor, whatever it was that Pyrrha wanted to talk to him about, couldn't have been as bad as he thought.

A certain musical tune in 8-bit form reached his ears. A rather iconic one among villainous themes. This one in particular heralded the arrival of a one-winged-angel. Meaning only one thing, his team leader was once again playing the seventh Final Fantasy. 

“Took your time.” The leader of Team CLWD remarked in an almost bored tone. The tall fair skinned young man was sitting cross-legged in front of the large television set. Controlling the characters who had opposed what he referred to as, ‘the best villain in the entire franchise’ with his scroll. Cloud Pike looked so much like the would-be SOLDIER 1st Class, he could have been easily mistaken for being his twin, or clone. He didn’t take his eyes off the screen, as he selected the summon that never failed to end this penultimate boss fight. “Hello Pyrrha.”

“...hello…” Pyrrha mumbled in greeting to her boyfriend’s team leader. She was semi-conscious, however, she was slipping towards unconsciousness every second. 

“You two certainly had fun.” Another female voice spoke up from the bed on the right side of the room. That person was contorted in a rather odd position. Her head and shoulders were resting on the floor, while her legs were against her bed. One of her white spotted feline ears twitched after she spoke. Indicating that she had heard everything that transpired between her teammate and Pyrrha. “I should write it down, and send it to the people who write Ninja’s of Love.”

“You even think of thinking about it Orchard, and I’ll get the squirt bottle.” Drake rolled his eyes. His cheeks tinted the same red color as his scales. Orchard’s response was to roll her icy blue eyes, and stick her tongue out at him. Something that made their third teammate laugh.

“You two act more like siblings than teammates.” This was also a female. One who accented her s’s to sound like the hiss of a snake. Fitting as Lumina Lacrimose was a snake Faunus. Her eyes were closed, as she basked under the heat of the large sun lamp next to her bed. 

Both Orchard and Drake rolled their eyes at their teammate’s remark. Drake had made his way to his bed on the far left of Team CLWD’s dorm. Pyrrha instinctively wrapped herself about the dragon Faunus after being set on his bed. “Sure you’re not part spider monkey?” Pyrrha giggled sleepily, and nuzzled into his chest. “So, plans for the weekend?”

“Going into Vale.” That was all Cloud said, after collapsing his scroll. He got back to his feet, and let out a groan as several joints in his back popped. He cast a reassuring smile at Drake, giving him a slight shake of his head. “Nothing important. Just R-and-R, and you’re more than welcome to join us Pyrrha.” Cloud’s invitation was met with a sleepy grumble from the red-headed Mistrali. “I’ll assume that was a ‘yes’. Oh, and Lumi, don’t snuggle up with Drake tonight.”

Her team leader’s order made the snake Faunus pout adorably, as she rubbed the scales under her eyes. “Fine, but the lamp stays on.” Again her s’s were pronounced like a hissing snake.

“That’s fine by me.” Drake yawned, pulling Pyrrha into his arms, making the Mistrali smile, before Cloud put Orchard in a better sleeping position. While her being a feline Faunus meant that she was practically a liquid, her position still wasn’t good for her posture to fall asleep in the position she was in. 

The main light to Team CLWD’s dorm went off moments later, the only illumination coming from Lumina’s sun lamp, which helped keep her warm, and the television. Orchard did not like falling asleep in total silence. There was a show about something or other, with the volume set at 1. Only Orchard’s feline ears could pick up what was being said.

Drake woke up from a dreamless sleep roughly three hours later. From the sensations he was experiencing, someone was messing with his shaft, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who. Looking down, Drake’s suspicions were proven true when he saw Pyrrha stroking his shaft. She had a playful look on her face, but pressed a finger to her lips.

‘Great, I’m going to be functioning on a severe lack of sleep tomorrow…’ Drake shrugged to herself, fighting off the urge to let out a groan when he felt Pyrrha tease the tip of his cock with her thumb. Gods she could be such a tease when she wanted. He gave her a look that clearly said: ‘you are so going to pay for this later’. Which he immediately paid for, when Pyrrha pumped her hand about his cock even faster. She had to press her hand against his mouth to silence him, her playful grin growing. Her face illuminated both by the still playing television, and Lumina’s sun lamp. 

Pyrrha didn’t let Drake reach climax at all that night. She was obviously planning something, and this was clearly part of it, but was he ever tightly wound after being unable to reach climax after so many hours of being denied the sweet satisfaction of release.

“You alright?” Cloud yawned, a few hours later. He noted the tired look his teammate had, while getting out of bed. “You get any sleep?” 

“Not as much as I would have liked…” Drake groaned while quickly shooting Orchard a ‘don’t you even start’ look. He knew that she had heard what Pyrrha was doing to him during the night, and she loved teasing the two about it whenever she could. His slightly sour expression softened when he felt Pyrrha place her lips on his cheek in a soft kiss. He just couldn’t stay mad at her, despite the teasing she had put him through. 

“Could have something to do with his girlfriend staying the night.” Orchard winked playfully at the two, before making towards the closet the team shared to get dressed. Drake growled at the feline Faunus’ teasing, which made Cloud shrug. 

Drake was the last of his team to get dressed. Like the rest of his team, he decided to forgo the Beacon uniform, and dressed in the clothes that he was comfortable with. Dark denim pants, that were custom made to fit him due to his tail, black sneakers with a star logo on the ankle, and his favorite fur lined red leather jacket. 

Grabbing his hand, Pyrrha pulled him out of his dorm room. And after quickly letting his team know that he would catch up to them at the Bullhead, Drake allowed his girlfriend to lead him on. To his surprise, Team JNPR’s dorm was empty. Nora usually liked to sleep in late on pretty much every day that ended with the word “day.” Either Ren had made pancakes, or the three teammates had gone on an early Bullhead ride to Vale in order to visit a restaurant that served all you can eat pancakes. 

“So, care to explain what that was about?” Drake closed the door to JNPR’s room. His left leg was tapping rather rapidly, a sign that he was agitated about something. “Does it have anything to do with what you wanted to talk about yesterday?”

“It does.” Pyrrha giggled, and gave him a wink when she poked her head out from behind the closet door. “The last four months with you has been very fun Drake, but…” The dragon Faunus felt his stomach drop as her sentence trailed off. She really wasn’t about to friendzone him, was she? Pyrrha had told him that this wasn’t anything to worry about, but was that to just lure him into a false sense of security. “I can’t take on your lust.”

Drake’s stomach dropped again. This was happening… “So…” His voice choked, he couldn’t find the words to complete what he knew was sure to come.

“I think you should form a harem.” 

Mentally preparing himself for what he believed was the end of their relationship, the next words out of Pyrrha’s mouth had not been what he was expecting to hear. A sound best described as a squeak escaped his mouth, as he stood there frozen in shock. 

“Are you alright…?” Pyrrha had once again poked her head out of the closet to look at him, and posed her question when she saw him in the state he was in. 

It was a while before he spoke up. His brain needed to reboot after the suggestion she had just dropped on him. “...yeah… just.. was not expecting that…” He cleared his throat a bit, and shook his head several times. “I thought… that you… were about to…”

Drake was suddenly pulled forward by Pyrrha’s semblance. Stopping just in front of the closet, only to be caught in a very deep kiss by the Mistrali. It lasted only a moment, before Pyrrha pulled back. “I’m sorry, I should have chosen my words a little more carefully.”

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, the dragon Faunus then used the door to JNPR’s closet to hold himself upright. “I’m already on edge after you edged me for hours on end last night. You can’t do that to a guy.” His words made Pyrrha giggle, but not in a condescending way.

“I said I was sorry. And I think I know a way to make it up to you.” She stepped out from behind her closet door. Having changed into a pair of dark slightly heeled shoes, dark leggings that accented her thicc thighs, and dark colored skirt that stopped just above her upper thighs, a light almost pink button-up shirt, and a red jacket that was the same color of her hair. Her appearance made Drake let out that same squeak once again. To him, it didn’t matter what she wore, he always found her beautiful. 

“It’s rude to stare you know.” Another voice, coming from the entrance to Team JNPR’s dorm got Drake’s attention. Yang was leaning against the closed door, having entered unnoticed by the dragon Faunus while his attention was focused on his girlfriend. “Hey P-Money, you tell him about the thing?” 

“I just mentioned it to him, but I think he’s still processing it.” Pyrrha’s comment made Drake whirl about to gape at her. The two of them had this planned out?

“How…? When…?” His brain was overloading with questions, and was on the verge of short-circuiting once again. 

“Last night, before I met you in the showers.” Pyrrha giggled once again. She reached up to stroke her boyfriend’s cheek. “Like I said Drake, I can’t be the sole recipient of your lust. And you have a lot of that.”

“And that’s where I come in.” Yang wrapped her arms about Drake’s waist from behind, pressing her very impressive breasts into his back, which Drake could feel even through his thick leather jacket. “So what’s it gonna be hot stuff? Gonna take P-Money up on that offer?”

“S-so this is why you continuously edged me…” Drake sighed, and then groaned when he felt one of Yang’s hands begin to massage the bulge in his pants. His left leg tapped rapidly once again, as he was in no mood to be sexually teased. And that’s when a few things clicked for him. Pyrrha must have chosen Yang for her open flirtation before their sparring match, and had edged him because she wanted him to go crazy with Yang.

Pyrrha nodded, and used her semblance to undo his pants. “So, are you going to accept or…?”

XxXxX

Drake’s response was to pin Yang down onto Pyrrha’s bed. All of the blond brawlers clothes were off seconds later. He was railing into her waiting pussy not long after. As it was with Pyrrha, Drake’s cock was so big that it also bulged Yang’s stomach. 

After hours of being edged, the dragon Faunus was holding nothing back. His cock battered her cervix, which made Yang nearly scream. Though Pyrrha kept her hands clamped over Yang’s mouth to muffle the sound. However, that didn’t prevent Orchard from picking up what was going on. 

Yang was going crazy. Yes, her and Drake were even during sparring, yes her semblance would help her in this situation. However, Pyrrha was holding her down, and the sensation of Drake’s cock hitting her g-spot each time his hips came forward, and was also making her mind go fuzzy, and her legs go numb. 

Finally, all that edging that Pyrrha had done to him finally caught up. His seed flooded Yang’s womb. His cock was hilted inside of her, preventing any of his seed from coming out. There was so much due to Pyrrha teasing, that Yang’s stomach swelled so much, that she looked visibly pregnant.

“Do you feel better after that?” Pyrrha stroked his cheek lovingly. A smile formed on her face when Drake leaned into her hand.

“Much better…” He shuddered, while still inside of Yang. “I think I got all of it out of my system…”

“Good, then we should go and meet your team.” Her lips were against his yet again. “You can leave Yang here. She’ll be able to walk in about an hour.”

Nodding, Drake made Yang utter a soft shaky moan when he pulled out. After making himself presentable, Drake kissed Yang full on the mouth. “Sorry you didn’t get any cuddle time, but I’ll make it up to you later.”

Yang gave her new boyfriend a weak shaky thumbs up, before Drake and Pyrrha left to go meet the rest of Team CLWD by the Bullhead, and head into Vale.


	4. The start of a harem part 2

“So I’m standing there in the middle of the cafeteria, and I realize that I’m completely naked.” Cloud’s recounting of his dream the previous night, was met with several light laughs from his teammates. Team CLWD plus Pyrrha were enjoying breakfast in a cozy cafe in downtown Vale oddly enough named Central Perk. Odder still, it was styled in the same way as the cafe from a television show that ran for nine years, which focused on a group of friends. 

Drake and Pyrrha were snuggled up together on the three seater sofa, with Lumina sitting on the cushion to Pyrrha’s left. The Snake Faunus had a heavy winter coat wrapped about herself, which drew odd looks from those who didn't know she was both cold-blooded, and Vacuan. Orchard was sipping away at a mug of hot chocolate, preferring that over coffee. Her feline ears slicked back happily, as she enjoyed the piping hot beverage, and how it warmed her to her core. She wore a poofy white turtleneck, denim pants, and flat top shoes for her team's little outing. 

Cloud sat at the armchair to Lumina’s left. This day he wore a dark button-up shirt, which he hadn’t bothered to do up any of the buttons. He had on a pair of lightly frayed denim pants, and heeled buckled boots. He took a bite out of his sandwich, before continuing. “Anyways, I looked down, and I realized that there is a phone … there.”

Drake raised his eyebrows, clearly intrigued by the story, but curious about that particular detail. “You mean, instead of-?”

“Exactly!” Cloud cut across, and there was a murmur of consent among his friends who all remarked to having the same dream. “And all of a sudden, the phone starts to ring, and I realize that it’s my mother. Which is weird, because … she never calls me.”

“Okay, I’ve never had that dream.” Orchard shook her head, before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. And there was another murmur from the others, all never having that particular version of Cloud’s dream. Orchard then turned her attention to Drake, a wicked grin on her face, which caused the dragon Faunus to roll his eyes. “So Drake, what took you and Pyrrha so long, hm?” 

Drake rolled his eyes once again. “You and your damn hearing.” He chuckled a bit when Orchard stuck her tongue out at him, which also made Pyrrha giggle, and squeeze his hand to encourage him to continue. She also gave him a nod, when he turned to face her. “Pyrrha suggested…” His face flushed a bright red, as he began to heat up with embarrassment. “That I form a harem, due to the amount of lust I have.”

Lumina sat up, clearly interested in this turn of events. Cloud also sat up, shifting into the serious gamer position. The team leader had an approving smile on his face. “Well, are you gonna keep us in the dark?”

“You clearly added someone else.” Lumina leaned forward towards the couple. Clearly interested in who it was. “Tell us who it was!”

“Yang.” Both Pyrrha and Drake answered in unison. Their response made the other two members of Team CLWD gape at the couple in shock. That was clearly not the name they had expected to be dropped. 

“Out of all people, you added Yang Xiao-Long?” It sounded as if Cloud was struggling to get those words out. Like his brain was still processing what had just been said. “Do you not know how a harem works?” 

“Uh… there are rules for forming one?” Drake had tilted his head in his team leader’s direction. Something that caused Cloud to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yang is the rival.” Cloud sighed. “In a harem, the rival is added later. You add the tsundere, the bookworm, or the cat girl first.”

Both Drake and Pyrrha looked at one another. Cloud’s words had made the wheels turn in their heads. Pyrrha nodded, as they both came to an understanding of who would be the next addition to the harem. 

Orchard giggled, finishing her hot chocolate. “Cloud, you gave them ideas…”

“How do you know they’re not talking about you?” Lumina asked. Drake had handed her back the mug of hot chocolate that she had let cool. He heated it back up via a small use of his semblance. 

“Because I’m not interested in men.” Orchard offered a shrug, setting down her lien card. It was her turn to pay for breakfast. 

After their breakfast, the team split up. They were all going their separate ways, enjoying Vale until the agreed evening meetup time. Pyrrha had dragged Drake into Adel Apparel, as the Mistrali decided to tease him a bit further by trying on different outfits. 

“You know Pyrrha, summer ended months ago…” Drake was blushing the same color as his scales, as he looked at the piece of thin string that could barely be considered a swimsuit. Why this would be ever considered an appropriate swimsuit, he would never know. 

“Still wearing that outdated jacket?” Drake turned his head, and after looking down, saw that Coco had approached the dragon Faunus. The fashionista second year had her hands on her hips, and was fixing Drake with a disapproving look. 

Drake had raised an eyebrow. Fixing her with an ‘are you serious right now’ look. “This coming from the person who’s wearing shoes from last year's fall collection?”

That remark earned a dramatic gasp from Coco. She placed a hand over her heart, as if she had been grievously wounded “How dare you?” There were a few tense moments of silence, where the two glared at one another, before bursting into laughter. “Shopping with the girlfriend I see?”

“Uh, how do you-?” He began, but Coco cut him off by lifting up the poor excuse of a swimsuit. 

“It doesn’t suit you.” The fashionista sputtered with laughter, which made Drake laugh. Though more out of embarrassment that Coco had caught him with a lewd shopping item that he didn’t know if Pyrrha planned on purchasing. “But seriously, when are you planning on getting a new jacket?”

“Seriously?” Drake opened the right side of his jacket, revealing the overlapping A’s. “Calling your family’s product outdated? Or need I point out the shoes again?” Again, she gasped in the same dramatic fashion, but ended up laughing once more, before walking off. “Well enjoy your shopping spree, and I’ll make sure nobody comes by.” 

Drake had no time to process what Coco meant by that, when he was pulled into the changing stall that Pyrrha was using. Quickly sat down on the small seat in the changing stall, the Dragon Faunus barely had time to register the sound of the door locking, before realizing that Pyrrha was only dressed in her underwear. Which was on the floor seconds later, revealing his Mistrali girlfriend in all her naked glory. “I believe someone planned on making me pay for my teasing last night.” 

Catching on, Drake quickly had her pinned against the mirror. Placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans, Drake’s foot long cock was quickly buried inside of Pyrrha’s warm waiting pussy. His thrusts made the stall rock slightly, and Drake hoped that Coco would indeed hold to her promise of keeping other people away from that area. 

It was only a few moments in, before Pyrrha’s eyes had rolled up. The little pink hearts were very evident in her irises. She was quivering in his arms, legs shaking something bad the deeper her boyfriend’s cock slammed into her. At one point, the Mistrali let out a muffled gasping moan. Drake had hit her g-spot, which sent her over the edge, climaxing wildly about his cock.

However, she was allowed no reprieve. Drake’s thrusts became wild, making Pyrrha grip the hand over her mouth. Her legs were shaking horribly. She was just so sensitive after climax, and she knew that she would be walking funny for a bit afterwards. Her second climax came soon after the first, Drake had reached his limit. He normally lasted longer, but was still suffering the effects of her teasing. When he filled her with his seed, pretty colored stars popped up in front of her eyes. Removing his hand from Pyrrha’s mouth, she gave a shuddering gasp when he pulled out. “I’m not done with you just yet, but that’ll do for now.” 

Fully dressed, Pyrrha was indeed very shaky-legged. She was leaning on her boyfriend, as they made their way to check out. The couple purchased everything, including the lewd swimsuit. The whole time, they didn’t realize that they had been seen and overheard by a very red in the face bookworm cat Faunus.

The two stopped at the nearby Dust shop, as Drake needed to restock for Bahamut and Tiamat. After that, they met up with Lumina for lunch. And much to the snake Faunus’ delight…

“Look! Look!” She squealed in an excited manner. She pointed to a booth close to the cafe’s bar. Two men were sitting there enjoying lunch. One black haired and grey eyed, sitting next to a beautiful fairly busty blond woman in a police officers uniform. The other was a mountainous red haired man who sat next to a ginger haired cat Faunus. “That’s Ryder Argent and Rouge Crimson!”

That familiar surprised squeak escaped Drake. “The wrestlers? The-the leaders of the Dust Club? The VCW and MCW World Champions?” Lumina nodded excitedly at his questioning. 

“Maybe we can get an autograph!” She made to approach, however Drake flung an arm out to stop her.

“Hold up, they’re out to lunch with their family.” He shook his head, indicating that this wasn’t an appropriate time, despite his equal excitement. “How would you feel if a stranger approached you while you were trying to enjoy your lunch?”

The three friends had an enjoyable lunch. And much to Lumina’s enjoyment, they were seated next to the booth of the famous wrestlers. Drake couldn’t threaten Lumina with the squirt bottle the same way he could with Orchard. Although, her day was indeed made when the two wrestlers photobombed her selfie with Drake and Pyrrha. Ryder and Rouge both throwing up the ‘too sweet’ gesture when photobombing. 

“So, gonna get that framed?” Drake asked, after placing an autographed Dust Club t-shirt into the shopping bag that held the purchases made at Adel Apparel. His question was met with a vigorous nod. A giddy giggle came from the snake Faunus. She too had an autographed shirt, and made sure to get one for Cloud, as he was an avid fan of VCW. 

“Cloud is going to be so jealous!” Lumina giggled once again, as the wrestlers left the cafe. Drake got up, citing that he was in need of the restroom. 

He was humming tunelessly, after washing his hands. His need for the restroom, having been satisfied. But his stomach jolted when he saw his path being blocked. Both Pyrrha and Blake were standing in the doorway, giving him an odd look that he recognised. It was the same look that Pyrrha gave him right before they went at it in the showers, and hours ago in the changing stall in Adel Apparel. 

“Look who I found.” Pyrrha giggled, while likcing her lips in a hungry manner before pushing Blake into the restroom. Making the cat Faunus mewl and blush brightly. Pyrrha had copped a feel of Blake’s ass when pushing her into the restroom. The door closed, and locked when Pyrrha used her semblance on it. But not before placing an Out of Order sign on the door handle.

“Really Pyrrha?” Drake had an amused note to his voice. “The bathroom of a restaurant? I think you’re more serious about this harem thing than I am.” 

Blake didn’t have her trademark bow on, so her cat ears slicked back “Well, I…-wait harem?” She looked to Pyrrha, who was now rubbing the front of Drake’s pants. Her ears had perked back up, to which the Mistrali nodded in response.

“Well, as much as I love Drake, I can’t be the sole focus of his lust.” Her semblance undid his pants, and she exposed the dragon Faunus’ thick foot long shaft to the cat Faunus. “I can’t take on his lust alone. Yang has already agreed to assist, but what about you Blake? Will you help me take care of him?”

To be continued...


	5. The start of a harem part 3

Blake gulped as she took in the sight unfolding in front of her. Pyrrha pepperingDrake’s neck with kisses and soft bites, while stroking his shaft, which was huge! She felt her legs begin to shake, and a familiar heat rise between them. She, like Orchard would always hear when Drake and Pyrrha would have sex. No matter where they were on campus, she could hear them. And today, had both heard and saw them having sex in the changing stall in Adel Apparel. Well she only saw them emerge together from the stall, but from the noises, the cat Faunus knew the two were definitely going at it.

“Well Blake?” Pyrrha asked over the pleasured groans of her boyfriend, as she continued to stroke his shaft. “Are you going to help me take care of him?”

The cat Faunus slowly approached. She reached out and joined Pyrrha in stroking his cock, much to Drake’s enjoyment. “If… if you’re okay with it.” The heat was rising between her legs, and was growing stronger every second.

Pyrrha giggled, and nodded. The hand wrapped about Drake’s waist, then took hold of Blake’s. Her fingers wrapped about the cat Faunus’ and made Blake match her pace, which became faster by the second. “I am. Go on Blake, enjoy yourself.”

While very red in the face, Blake had often pleasured herself while listening to the two go at it. Deciding to take the initiative, Blake dropped to her knees. Drake let out a happy sounding groan, when Blake surprised him by taking the entire length of his cock into her mouth.

“Oh my.” Pyrrha blinked in surprise. That was certainly unexpected, but the Mistrali wasn’t complaining. This harem idea was after all her idea, so why be surprised when someone actually went all in.

“You ah…” Drake groaned happily, his head rolling back as Blake’s warm mouth enveloped his cock. “Are you sure you locked that door?”

Pyrrha nodded in affirmation, her smile over the wet slurping sounds made by the cat Faunus. Her legs were still shaking a bit, Drake had certainly given her a good pussy pounding, as revenge for her teasing him last night. “Don’t worry, we won’t be disturbed any time soon.” The Mistrali placed Drake’s hands onto Blake’s head.

Surprised, Drake’s blue eyes met Blake’s golden one. “You uh… you don’t mind, do you?”

“Mm-mm.” Blake’s eyes closed, indicating that the cat Faunus was smiling. Uncaring if Drake wanted to face fuck her. If she could take the entire length with no problem, being forced to deepthroat him wouldn’t bother the cat Faunus.

Drake’s groans mingled with the lewd slurping noises that came from the cat Faunus. He moved Blake’s head forward, making her take the full length of his cock down her throat each time her head came forward. Both Faunus could feel his cock begin to throb in Blake’s mouth. Again, the two made eye contact, and with an almost imperceptible nod, she gave her consent. 

Pyrrha pressed both hands over Drake’s mouth. Muffling his groans, when he held Blake’s head in place, and unloaded his seed into the cat Faunus’ mouth. And to both Drake and Pyrrha’s surprise, Blake was able to drink it all down without spilling a drop. 

“I’m impressed.” There was a very surprised look on the Mistrali’s face when Blake pulled away. “I can’t even do that.”

Blake licked her lips, as she got back to her feet. “Lack of a gag reflex.” She winked up at Drake when she spoke. “But, I don’t think you’re finished with me.” She nodded in the direction of his cock, which was still very hard.

“I wonder who’s to blame for that…'' Drake shot a playful glare at his girlfriend, before turning his attention back to Blake. “But if you want to go a few more rounds-” Drake got cut off, when Blake’s panties hit him in the face, earning a giggle from the cat Faunus, who was pressed against the wall. Slightly bent over, revealing she had a perfect heart-shaped ass, legs spread in anticipation. 

“Well?” She asked and winked one of her golden eyes in a flirtatious manner.

Drake wasted no time. In the next moment, he was fully buried inside of Blake. One hand clamped about her mouth, like he had done with Pyrrha in the changing stall. Similar to everytime he had sex with Pyrrha, Drake’s cock would bulge Blake’s stomach each time his hips came forward. 

Blake hadn’t admitted this, but she needed this. After all the times she heard the two going at it, it had gotten to the point where no matter how many times in a row she pleasured herself, she felt no relief. And finally, she was getting the relief she so desperately needed. Her golden eyes rolled up, when she felt Drake’s cock hit her sweet spot, and from the sound of her muffled moaning, Drake thought she was really enjoying herself. Which wasn’t that far off.

Blake’s legs were shaking rather bad. Her walls were clamping about his shaft, as she couldn’t last much longer. Though due to the teasing he had suffered the night previous, Drake wasn’t going to last much longer either. 

With one final thrust, both Faunus reached climax simultaneously. Blake arched up, her cat ears lying flat against her head. Though she did give him a disappointed whine, when Drake pulled out.

“Hey, I’m by no means a one-and-done, but we can’t stay here.” Drake was panting a bit, and smiled softly, when her cat ears perked up in realization. 

  
  


Shortly after, Drake, Pyrrha, Lumina, and Blake left the restaurant. Blake was leaning against the dragon Faunus. In similar fashion to how Drake and Pyrrha left Adel Apparel, the cat Faunus’ legs were shaking. They met back up with the other two members of Team CLWD, Orchard shooting Drake a teasing look, obviously due to Blake leaning against him. Cloud however was, as Lumina had assumed, very jealous that his teammates had met and had lunch with two of his favorite pro wrestlers. 

“You know, you’re never going to be able to keep this harem thing a secret.” Orchard giggled, and playfully elbowed Drake in the ribs.

Rolling his eyes, Drake in retaliation flicked her forehead with his free hand. One arm was wrapped about Blake, supporting her due to how her legs shook. His tail was wrapped about Pyrrha’s waist, both girls were happily leaning against him. Contented smiles on their faces. Though Drake knew that she was right. The whole school knew that he and Pyrrha were dating. And it would be only a matter of time before the whole of Beacon knew about the harem. 

The team plus Blake and Pyrrha then headed back to Central Perk. Neither Cloud nor Orchard had lunch. They were seated in the same spots, only now Blake was sitting on Drake’s lap. Curled about him like a contented house cat. That, and Drake was scratching the base of one of her cat ears. Eliciting happy sounding purrs from the cat Faunus. 

“So Drake.” Orchard began in that similar teasing note. “Who’s next?”

That remark caused the dragon Faunus to roll his eyes. “Really? You’re using William Crimson’s catchphrase, for a situation like this?” 

  
  


After leaving the cafe, everyone decided to head back to campus. Boarding the bullhead, both Blake and Pyrrha snuggled up at him the entire ride back to Beacon. 

Later in the day, Drake, Pyrrha, and Blake were snuggled up with one another on a couch in one of the academy common rooms. They were soon joined by Yang, who was currently sitting on the dragon Faunus’ lap. Being told of the events of what happened after their alone time. 

“She’s got a point big guy.” Yang said in regards to Orchards question of who was next to join this ever growing harem. That whole time, completely unaware that there was a bubbly ginger eavesdropping on the entire conversation. 


	6. The start of a harem part 4

The morning after adding half of Team RWBY to this harem he and Pyrrha (but mostly Pyrrha) started, Drake was making his way to the locker rooms. He was planning to refill Tiamat and Bahamut with the Dust that he’d purchased the day before. Pyrrha hadn’t spent the night with him, meaning thankfully he wasn’t being edged like crazy, like the day before. It was early enough in the morning, which meant that nobody else was in the hallways … or so Drake thought. However, he was too wrapped up in his task, and his music coming out of the headphones over his ears.

_‘A thing of beauty, I know!_

_Will never fade away!_

_What you did to me, I know!_

_You said what you had to say!_

_But a thing of beauty, I know!_

_Will never fade away!_

_Will never fade away!_

_Will never fade away!’_

Not bothering to turn the song off, Drake slid his headphones off his ears, and looped them about his neck. Setting down the bag of Dust he’d purchased the day before, he punched in the four digit numerical code. There was a high-pitched chirp, and the red LED strip on his locker flashed green in the same moment. Drake reached out to open his locker, but stopped. A shiver ran up his back. It was that feeling one gets when they believed that someone was behind them. Instead, his hand reached up to grab the headphones about his neck. There was a soft click, and the music cut off.

Taking a step back, the dragon Faunus realized that Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush were standing at the row of lockers on his left. Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark stood to his right. With another row of lockers behind him, Drake had nowhere to run.

“Hiya fellas.” Drake raised his right hand in a loose wave. He spoke in a nonchalant way, greeting the four bullies of Beacon as if they were nothing more than that one annoying coworker you could only stomach for the two seconds it took to greet them.

“Your girlfriend humiliated us, you freak.” Cardin spat disgusted at the mere sight of the dragon Faunus. At some unseen signal, the four human boys slowly advanced on Drake, who still hadn’t taken a stance to attempt to defend himself. “Now, we’re gonna return the favor.” The head of Team CRDL cracked his knuckles menacingly, which made Drake shake his head.

“And just how is getting your asses handed to you … again, going to humiliate Pyrrha?” Drake still hadn’t made to defend himself. His words however, did make the other four boys stop in their tracks. They clearly remembered the last time that they sparred against Drake the month before. “So, you sure you guys wanna do this?”

“What’s going on in this neck of the woods?” A new voice made all four members of Team CRDL jump. Cardin and Sky whirled about, realizing that Yang was standing right behind the two of them. Arms crossed under her rather impressive chest. She was staring down Sky and Cardin, and shortly after, Drake turned his attention to Dove and Russel.

“So fellas, looks like its quantity against quality.” He said with a shrug, using that same nonchalant tone. He mirrored Yang, by crossing his arms, and an almost unseen smirk crossed his face when he saw Dove and Russel look at one another nervously. It was as if the single brain cell that was shared between the four of them, finally realized that this wasn’t a good idea. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

For once, the four bullies made the smart decision, and promptly left the locker room. Proverbial tails tucked firmly between their legs.

“I had that under control, you know.” Drake let out a huff of soft laughter once the four other boys had gone. Only for Yang to narrow her light violet eyes at him, which made him waver almost at once. Yes he could go toe to toe with her during sparring, but was unwilling to risk another concussion. “I mean, thank you for saving me Yang…”

Her expression softened, and the busty blond smiled softly. “That’s better.” She strode up to him, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Her smug smile turned into a smirk, when Drake’s cheeks turned the same red color as his scales. “So, what are you up to?”

Drake’s response was to hold up the bag of Dust he had brought along with him. “Gotta refill my weapons. Didn’t have anything loaded, when we sparred on Friday.” He then punched in the code for his locker. Again, there was the chirp of affirmation, letting the two know that the entered code had been accepted, and the red strip above the number pad flashed bright green.

Yang took a step forward. She was feigning interest in his chosen weapons, when in reality she was here for something else. A little more than what he had promised her the day before. “You know hot stuff, I never got that cuddle time you promised me yesterday.” She pressed her very ample chest against him, making Drake flush an even more impressive shade of red. “So, I think you gotta make it up to me.”

Drake sighed, and just shook his head. All he wanted to do was refill the Dust in his weapons. But really, what sane person would refuse the advances of Yang Xiao-Long? He simply placed the bag in his locker, and turned his attention to his busty girlfriend. God this harem thing was seriously going to drain him … oh well. “Alright, how do I make it up to-?” Drake began, however Yang had cut him off by pushing him onto the bench that separated both rows of lockers. He was about to ask what she was up to. Again, it was obvious, but it was the only thing he could think of to say. And then her top hit him in the face.

“Oh, ha-ha Ya..ng…” Removing the discarded piece of clothing, his sentence trailed off. Yang stood in front of him, now completely topless. That smug smile was now plastered on her face when she saw her boyfriend’s reaction to seeing her topless. Mouth agape, and staring like a deer in headlights. She hadn’t bothered wearing a bra this morning, as her plan was to get him all alone here. “See something you like?”

“I think we both know I do.” Drake’s response came after a few moments of stunned silence. Yang was suddenly on her knees in front of him, and in the next moment, had undone his pants and gotten his cock out. Drake knew where this was going a split second before it happened. Yang put his large shaft in between her breasts. A happy sounding groan got past the dragon Faunus’ lips when he felt his girlfriend pump her breasts about his cock. This wasn’t something that he was used to, as even though he and Pyrrha were sexually active with one another since about their fifth date, their sex was fairly vanilla, despite all the positions Drake put her in.

Winking up at him, Yang then wrapped her lips about the head of his cock. That earned another groan from him, and another shortly after when Drake felt her tongue lick about the tip of his cock. Almost on instinct, Drake bucked his hips up softly. Not that she seemed to mind. In fact, she seemed to encourage it. He was thoroughly enjoying this. How warm her mouth was, how soft her breasts felt about his shaft. He had gripped the small bench, with the wood beginning to crack and splinter after about five minutes of this, due to how good Yang’s treatment felt. The both of them knew that he wouldn’t last another five minutes. Yang continued this for another two minutes, before his cock had begun to throb. That got a soft moan from the blond, which made Drake both groan, and expedited his climax. In fact, not thirty seconds later, Drake bucked his hips up hard, which forced his cock into her mouth, and made the tip touch the back of her throat. Her violet eyes went wide, when she felt his hot seed pump down her throat. Almost on instict, she had begun to gulp it all down, and after another minute she pulled back.

“So… how does that…” Drake panted softly. “Quallify as making… things up to you…?” That was a completely new experience for him, as Pyrrha hadn’t even done that. In fact, her edging him two nights ago had been the most adventurous thing the two had done.

“Oh, that was just a warm-up.” Yang got back to her feet, quickly undoing her pants. Those were quickly discarded, landing nearby the shirt she wore. The one that she had tossed in Drake’s face. Yang pushed him back down, so that he was lying down on that same bench. Straddling his waist, Yang slowly eased his cock into her waiting pussy. Drake let out a groan, that had a hint of despair. He couldn’t handle another round of teasing.

Yang had clearly picked up on that tone, but she quickly reassured him by quickly flexing her hips over his. Her hands were against his chest, bracing herself. She wasn’t going to tell her this, but his cock was bigger than her favorite toy. The sound of their hips smacking together had begun to echo about the locker room, along with Yang’s moaning. Drake had his hands on her waist, as if he was guiding her on how to ride him. The brawler countered after a moment, by placing his hands on her chest. Her moaning grew louder from there, as Drake had begun to squeeze her breasts, pinching her nipples every few seconds. Which had the added effect, of making her eyes slightly roll back.

Yang’s pace had begun to pick up. Both she and Drake could feel the walls of her pussy contracting about his cock, as every time her hips came down, brought her closer and closer to climax. There was a cracking sound, and the two looked at one another. They hadn’t realized that she was riding him hard enough, that if this continued, the bench would splinter. That next moment, Yang was pinned against his weapons locker, both her arms and legs wrapped about him. Her eyes were flashing between violet and red each time his hips came forward. The head of his cock was repeatedly bashing against her womb, making her toes curl, and after a few moments of that, she had reached her breaking point. Yang’s moan was quickly silenced by a rather deep kiss. However, that muffled moan turned into a muffled scream, as his seed quickly flooded her insides seconds later.

* * *

“So, does that make up for yesterday?” Drake’s arm was wrapped about Yang’s shoulders as they left the locker room half an hour later, and the dragon Faunus finally got to refill his weapons. The blond brawler of Team RWBY had an arm wrapped about his waist, but she showed no sign of anything sexual happening between the two.

“It’s a start.” She winked up at him playfully, before kissing his lower jaw. Though she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. “So, mind if I ask you something?”

Drake nodded, and smiled at her. “Yeah, knock yourself out.”

That remark earned him a laugh, but she asked her question a second later. “Your family, you said you were from Mistral right?”

“Born in Mistral.” Drake clarified, still smiling. “But I was raised in Vale. Mom and Dad moved here … along with my seventeen siblings.” That stopped Yang dead in her tracks. She looked up at him incredulously.

“S-seventeen siblings!?” She sputtered out, to which he nodded in response. “How…? Just… how?”

Drake couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. “Some types of Faunus have large families. And every member of my family has been a dragon Faunus.”

“Still…” Yang continued, still shocked at the revelation of just how big Drake’s family was. “How…?”

“Well, from what I’ve been told, dragon Faunus have a strong libido, but we knew that already.” He winked at her, and she had recovered enough to give the finger guns in return. “And there’s the fact that a lot of us, not just dragon Faunus, but all Faunus have a breeding cycle that comes around twice a year, once we reach maturity.” He explained and his face went as red as his scales once again. The expression that Yang was giving him, made him realize that he was in line for a round of very lewd questioning.

“So … when does your mating cycle hit?” She winked up at him, and pressed her impressive chest against him once again.

Despite being very red in the face, Drake shook his head in response. “Haven’t had mine just yet. Believe me Yang, when it arrives, you’ll definitely know it.”

“So will Pyrrha, and Blake.” That made the two laugh, and Drake nodded in agreement. She wasn’t wrong there.


	7. Ride of a valkyrie

Yang and Drake were walking about the campus, still discussing the enormity of the dragon Faunus’ family.

“I’m still reeling that you’ve got seventeen other siblings…” The busty blond ran a hand through her golden locks while rubbing the back of her head. “A family of eighteen… that’s… yeah, still can’t find a word for that.”

“Well, uh… it’s about to be twenty…” Drake corrected, giving an awkward laugh as he voiced his response. 

“WHAT!?” Yang’s explanation made the birds in the trees nearby take flight. “Just how big is your family!?”

Now it was Drake’s turn to rub the back of his head. He knew that eventually that this question would come up, yet Yang’s reaction had him feeling apprehensive about answering it. “Well… I’ve got about fifty aunts and uncles between both sides of my family…” When he said just how big his extended family was, Yang uttered a sound that made both Orchard and Blake cover their feline ears, despite being on the other end of the campus. Even all the way on Patch, Yang and Ruby’s corgi Zwei could hear the noise she was making. And even he let out an uncomfortable whine.

“You okay?” Drake gave her shoulder a shake. “Uh, did Yang.exe stop working?” 

It was a long while until Yang could speak. And she was making that noise the whole time, leading Drake to believe that a fatal error had occurred, and that this system would now shut down. “Should I send a report?”

That remark earned hima soft punch to his shoulder. She was still reeling from the revelation, but had regained the ability to speak again. “Smartass…” She managed that signature playful smile of hers. “Jeez, just what am I signing up for here?”

“Hey, this might be an idea that I’m going along with … wholeheartedly. But this was Pyrrha’s idea. If you want to back out-” He was cut off by Yang pressing a finger to his lips.

“And miss out on all the fun?” She shook her head. “I’m not backing out of this, even with how big your family is.” Standing up on her tiptoes, she planted a kiss on her boyfriend. Which was returned not even a split-second later. The kiss lasted a full minute, before Yang pulled away. That smug smile back on her face. “Speaking of fun…” Grabbing his leather jacket, she pulled him away to a more secluded area of the campus, behind some supply sheds. 

“And Pyrrha said I’m lust filled.” The both of them laughed, as Yang undid his pants.

“Oh you filled me with a lot of your lust alright.” She winked up at him, but paused when Drake mirrored her smug smile.

“Filled me with alot of your lust, title of your sex tape.” Yang buried her face into his chest to muffle her laughter. Her right fist lightly pounding on his left pectoral. 

“Damnit, I walked right into that!” Her entire body was now shaking with laughter, from his little joke.

“Damnit, I walked right into that. Title of your backup sex tape.” Yang’s body was now heaving with laughter. “I’ll go all day with this, don’t tempt me.” 

“I’ll… I’ll go all day with this, don’t tempt me. Title of  _ your _ sex tape.” Yang managed to sputter out in response, which made the both of them laugh for a long while. They were supporting one another, because they did not trust their legs at the moment. Whenever the two thought they could continue with whatever it was Yang had pulled him away for, the second they made eye contact, they burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Eventually, the two recovered enough that they could make civil conversation once again. Though they would shake with post-laughter tremors every few seconds. Drake was curling his finger about one of Yang’s golden locks. He knew just how protective of her hair he was, but from the contented look on her face, she did not seem to mind.

“Okay… now.” Yang shook her head, to clear herself of the remaining laugh tremors. One of her hands went down his pants, reminding him just why she had taken him back here. “Where were we?” She winked one of her violet eyes at him. She was now stroking his cock, which was already at full mast agonizingly slow. Drake let out a groan, as he could not deal with being teased so soon after what Pyrrha did to him. Picking up on this, Yang shook her head. She wasn’t going to keep up her teasing for long, and seconds later got to her knees, taking the full length of his foot long shaft down her throat. She knew that she could handle his length for two reasons. The first was that not an hour ago, she was practically forced to take his length down her throat. The second, was that she had no gag reflex.

Yang expertly bobbed her head. The head of his cock touching the back of her throat each time her head came forward. To add to the whole thing, she never broke eye contact with him the entire time. Drake just let his head roll back. His head coming to rest against the back of the supply shed, as he just let Yang do her thing. He had taken his eyes off of Yang, just staring up at the sky. He was too caught up in the incredible sensation, right up until he heard his blond girlfriend coo into his ear. “Enjoying yourself?”

Drake’s eyes went wide, and his stomach flipped. If she was now standing to his left, why did he still feel someone sucking him off!? Yang just placed a hand on his chest to calm him down/prevent him from moving. She pointed down, and following in the direction of her gesture, Drake felt his stomach flip again when he saw the bubbly ginger of Team JNPR had swapped places with Yang, and was taking his cock down her throat. 

Nora looked up at the dragon Faunus, and winked up at him. She then continued to unashamedly suck him off, to little to no complaint from Drake. But plenty of questions formed in his mind … which would have to be asked later. The more lustful side of the dragon Faunus was beginning to surface, as it had when he took over with Yang in the locker rooms. He felt Yang lace her fingers about his, as his hips began to buck. Pushing more of his length down Nora’s throat, much to the delight of the ginger girl. After several minutes, he tightly gripped Yang’s hand. The other grabbed the back of Nora’s head, holding her in place. The dragon Faunus had reached climax, and he was now making Nora gulp it all down. Every last drop of his seed. If she wanted to join in, that was fine, but she wasn’t going to get off lightly.

Eventually, he let go of her head. And Nora pulled away gasping for air, with a happy smile on her face. “Wow… that was amazing!” She giggled almost drunkenly.

“Oh fuck, that was great…” Drake panted, making Yang giggle and pick up where both she and Nora had left off, by stroking his cock. Earning a happy groan from him in the process. “But what in the hell are you doing here Nora…? A-aren’t you and Ren…?” He gave a half-shrug.

“Oh no…” Nora began to shake her head, before stopping and nodding. “...well, yeah we’re together. But not, “together” together.” Despite the continued stimulus of his shaft being continuously stroked, Drake cocked an eyebrow quizzically, and Nora continued her explanation. “Ren isn’t interested in me like…” She held up both hands. One forming a circle, and she then placed the index finger of her other hand through that circle. 

“Ohhhh…” Both Drake and Yang said in unison, and nodded in understanding.

“Mmhmm!” Nodding, she continued. “And I overheard that you were starting a harem-”

“Again, that was-” Drake began, cutting her off, but Nora then cut him off in return.

“Pyrrha’s idea, I know.” She smiled up at him. “And I’m joining!”

“Hang on…!” Drake groaned. Hips bucking reflexively about Yang’s hand. “Y-you said that you and Ren were together… I might be going along with Pyrrha’s idea, but no way in hell am I gonna take someone else’s partner. I draw the line there.”

Nora simply giggled in response. Something that made both Yang and Drake look at her confused. “You’re not stealing me from Ren. I’m just in it for the sex. And before you ask, yes Ren knows, and he’s okay with it.”

“Guess the question is….” Yang was stroking her boyfriend’s cock, and had increased her pace, and in return he was bucking his hips against her hand. “What do we do now?”

* * *

Not thirty seconds later, Nora’s chest was pressed against the back wall of the supply shed. Drake’s hand was covering her mouth, as he rammed his cock into her pussy. Like Yang, her electirc blue eyes were rolling back. 

While Drake did enjoy how Yang felt, Nora was far tighter than Yang and Blake. Even tighter than Pyrrha. Her folds had such a grip on his cock, that he couldn’t fully pull out. Not that either of them were complaining about that. Drake wasn’t going to last much longer, mainly thanks to Yang, and her continuing to pleasure him after her and Nora had gone down on him. Moments later, with one powerful thrust of his hips, Drake’s seed flooded Nora’s womb. Her high-pitched squeal was muffled, though all three of them knew any Faunus on campus would hear. 

Nora’s legs were shaking rather bad when Drake pulled out. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, having just experienced what Pyrrha had been getting for months on end … but. “Hey… You’re not done yet…” And before Drake or Yang could ask what she meant, Nora bent over further, wiggling her ass in a very alluring manner.

Drake was shocked … for about ten seconds. Grabbing the bubbly girl’s hands for better leverage, the dragon Faunus very slowly eased his cock into Nora’s ass. The ginger girl would have screamed, but this time Yang covered her mouth. Sure, pretty much every Faunus on campus knew what they were doing, and thankfully none of them were professors, but Oum forbid that Goodwitch discover them. 

Again, Drake began to slam his hips against Nora’s. With the extra leverage of him having a hold of her arms, the dragon Faunus was able to go even deeper, which made Nora’s eyes fully roll back. That lustful side of Drake now fully on display now, he was relentless in his thrusts much to Nora’s delight. 

He had lost track of the time, and it was now midday. However, Drake wasn’t stopping. He was still plowing away at Nora’s ass, and losing count of how many times he had filled both of her holes. He had switched back to Yang after a bit, and the blond was now lying in a heap a few feet away.

Currently, he was using Nora. Again fucking her ass, something she wholeheartedly encouraged. And he was balls deep in her, fucking her into a drooling mess. He groaned, flooding her with more of his seed, making Nora groan both exhaustedly and happily. 

Very slowly, Drake pulled out of Nora. After doing up his pants, he slumped back against the wall of the shed. He was panting rather hard, very happy that one's aura could also act as a natural contraceptive. 

“Enjoy yourself hot stuff…?” Yang’s question got his attention. She had recovered enough to snuggle against him. Like he had hours ago, he ran his fingers through her blond locks, earning a happy and contented sigh from her.

“I don’t think I can feel my legs right now…” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“I don’t think I can feel my legs right now. Title of your sex tape.” The two began to laugh once again, with Drake pulling her onto his lap. 


	8. Interlude: Hunters and Halfwits

The three of them, Nora, Yang, and Drake stayed where they were. Behind that supply shed, just talking. Mainly about how big Drake’s family was, and where they were. Yang was still curled up on Drake’s lap, having him run his fingers through her hair. Though the dragon Faunus was taking great care to not pull on her locks, as he knew how protective she was of her hair. 

“So, you said you’re from Mistral?” Nora had recovered enough, and had managed to crawl over to the two, head now resting on Drake’s right shoulder. 

“Born there.” He answered, giving the bubbly ginger girl a pat on her head. Making her giggle slightly drunkenly. She obviously hadn’t made the recovery that Yang had. Though Yang’s semblance had to have played a role in that. “Mom, dad, and my seventeen other siblings moved to Vale, with a few uncles and aunts.”

“Seventeen?” Nora whistled in an impressed fashion. “I’m guessing you’re number eighteen?”

“Yup, and it’s about to be twenty. Mom’s pregnant with twins.” Nora blinked in surprise, then began to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Oh Oum, now I know why Pyrrha wanted to start this harem!” The ginger girl was positively howling with laughter, and it was a long time before she was able to calm down. Though when she did, Nora was still hiccuping with giggles, similar to how Drake and Yang were after going back and forth between their little war of innuendos. “You’re gonna have such a large family.”

“But that brings up something I forgot to ask.” Both Nora and Drake turned their attention back to Yang, who had fixed Drake with a curious look. “Why did your family move from Mistral?”

Drake’s response was prefaced with a dry laugh. “You think Atlas is bad with their treatment of Faunus? Well, you’re right. It’s bad. But that’s because of Weiss’ fuckstick of a father, and the super elite of the kingdom. And before this goes any further, I don’t have anything against Weiss. Because, aside from that one thing you told me about…” Drake gestured to Yang with his free hand. “Weiss hasn’t treated any of us Faunus the way we expected. Getting back on topic, in Mistral, it doesn’t matter if you’re rich or dirt broke. Most humans  _ hate _ Faunus with a passion. So, mom and dad had enough of it, and moved.”

“So why date Pyrrha?” Nora asked, brow furrowed. “She’s from Mistral…”

“She’s from Argus.” Drake corrected. “That’s right on the border between Mistral and Atlas. Also, Pyrrha has never treated me like anything other than an equal. Plus, I’ve never seen her as “The Invincible Girl,” or a Mistrali. Pyrrha’s just an absolute sweetheart, and really pleasant to be around.”

Both Nora and Yang had bright smiles on their faces. They both realized that what Pyrrha had said about the dragon Faunus was right. Even though he had a bit of an intimidating/bad boy look to him, he really was a total sweetheart.

“Also, can I ask you two for a favor?” 

“Threesome?” Both Drake and Yang were sputtering with laughter, much to Nora’s confusion. “...what?”

Drake held up a finger. Indicating he needed a moment, as Nora had sounded just so excited about that concept. “...maybe later Nora. But…” He paused for another round of laughter, which only made Yang laugh harder in response, which in turn made Nora begin to giggle. “Okay… okay… I think I’m good. What I’d like your help with, is convincing Pyrrha to join our campaign of Hunters and Halfwits.”

Yang was still laughing, and only laugh harder in response. But her tone when speaking next, sounded good natured. “Oum, you’re such a total goof! But I’ll help, only if I can get in too!”

“Same here!” Nora sounded rather excited, as she loved tabletop games. 

Drake’s smile matched Yang’s. “You two have a deal, now come on. We can’t stay here all day.”

The three walked about campus, with Drake taking them to a restaurant hidden in the campus hardly anyone knew about. The only reason the dragon Faunus knew about it was thanks to his friendship with Coco. Which earned him some playful looks from Yang and Nora. “...what?”

“You think she thinks of you as more of a friend?” Yang winked at him flirtatiously, though Drake shook his head in response.

“Adel isn’t interested in me like that.” He responded as a fairly attractive kitsune Faunus served them. “And let’s just leave it at that. Not my place to discuss that.” He took a bite out of his tuna nigiri, when he became aware of someone hovering over him. Not even looking up, or over his shoulder, he simply looked to Yang. “Blake’s right behind me isn’t she?”

“Yep.” Yang answered simply, and gave him a wink before returning to her food. 

With a playful roll of his eyes, Drake surrendered the piece of nigiri by holding it over his shoulder. Only for Blake to give his cheek a kiss, before practically inhaling her boyfriend’s offering. “Either you felt a disturbance in the Force, or you smelled the tuna.”

“It can’t be both?” Blake asked while taking a seat next to Drake. 

“Firstly, if you’re Force sensitive, and you have a lightsaber, that means you’ve been holding out on all of us.” He fixed Blake with a playful accusatory glare. “And that’s gonna put a serious dent in our relationship.”

“And her stealing your food isn’t?” Yang laughed, while Blake eyed his plate hungrily.

“Hey, I knew what I signed up for.” Came Drake’s response, as he fed Blake another piece of his nigiri. “And it’s kinda my fault, for ordering this while knowing one of my girlfriends is a Jedi-slash-ninja.” He chuckled a bit, before his attention back to the cat Faunus in question. “Seriously though, do you have a lightsaber?”

In response, Blake nudged him with her elbow in a playful manner. “If I did, you would have known about it by now.” 

“...fair point.” He said, before making to take a piece of his lunch for himself … but was soon fixed with Blake’s kitty eyes, and with a reluctant sigh, he fed it to her. “And that’s what I get for ordering this. With her around I’m never gonna get a bite in edge-wise.”

“Oh shut up, you love me.” Blake kissed his cheek, pouting softly when she saw Drake get a piece of the lunch he had ordered. 

“Ehhh. Not so sure about-bwaa!” Both Nora and Yang laughed when Drake got tackled by Blake into the booth the now four of them were sitting at. She began to run her hands along his sides, making the dragon Faunus laugh yet again. He had laughed so much today, that he didn’t know if he could be able to laugh again after this. But unfortunately for him, Blake had just found out that he was very ticklish.

“Okay, okay! Hahaha! No, stop! I surrender!” Drake laughed, and pleaded with the cat Faunus, and a smug smile appeared on Blake’s face, who relented moments later. Right before stealing another piece of his tuna nigiri. 

Drake was shaking when he sat back up, still recovering from the tickle attack from one of his other girlfriends, and was greeted with another platter of tuna nigiri. The same kitsune Faunus smiled, giving him a knowing look and one of her nine long fluffy tails pointing to Blake. “On the house.”

“Thanks Willow.” Drake managed to get out. He was holding his stomach thanks to Blake … and Yang and Nora making him laugh earlier. “Ever laugh so hard, you get a headache?” The question was met with nods, and a few giggles. Obviously Drake’s suffering was highly amusing to the three girls.

After taking the half eaten plate for himself, Drake slid the full plate that the patron of the hidden restaurant had given to him, over to Blake. Much to her surprise, and enjoyment if her feline ears perking up was any indication. 

  
  


Lunch was paid for by Drake, who assured the three girls that he could afford it. Nora skipped off, no doubt making good on her help to attempt to convince Pyrrha to join in the Hunters and Halfwits campaign. Something that was also brought to Blake’s attention, who was also expressing interest in joining.

“Maybe we should also convince Weiss and Ruby to join?” Blake asked, which made Drake and Yang immediately focus on the cat Faunus. 

“Please tell me…” Drake began.

“You’re talking about the campaign?” Yang finished.

“Yeah…” Blake looked in between the two, clearly confused. “What did you think I was talking a-” She stopped in mid-sentence. Cat ears slicking back so they were practically plastered to her head, upon the realization of what the two thought she meant. “...oh. Oh Oum!” She was then bright red in the face, and thought about just melting into the nearby wall. 

“Okay, come on.” Drake guided the cat Faunus back towards the dorms. “I’ve got player books, and character sheets. We’re gonna figure out what we’re gonna play as for the campaign, and forget this moment ever happened.” A smile crossed his face, as Blake relaxed at the thought of completely forgetting what had just come out of her mouth.

* * *

“So, let me get this straight…” Yang’s brow creased. The three, Drake, Yang, and Blake were in an unused classroom that had been made into an unofficial game room by many of the students that had come before. Drake had made a quick stop by his dorm, grabbing all the books that he had on in regards to the tabletop game. Yang was looking at the player’s handbook that Drake was flipping between, going from Berserker to Dragonbirthed. “You fight more like a Monk, yet you’re going with Berserker?”

Drake nodded, now looking between the pages, dice, and jotting information down on his character sheet. “Yeah, don’t wanna hit too close to home. Besides, Berserker’s are fun. And weren’t you planning on multi-classing between Monk and Berserker?” 

“He’s got a point there.” Blake’s face was buried in a second player's handbook, Drake having multiple copies. Her golden eyes darted to peek at his character sheet, and she ended up chuckling. She had just seen what Drake’s character intelligence roll was, and a roll of 6 was both amusing and fitting given the character he was playing. 

“What’s going on here?” All three then turned to see Orchard standing in the doorway, Cloud and Lumina standing behind her. “Told them about the campaign huh?”

“They were gonna find out anyways.” Drake simply shrugged in response, earning a noncommittal shrug by the snow leopard Faunus, who took a seat at the table the three were occupying. 

“An intelligence of six?” Lumina tilted her head, looking over Drake’s character sheet.

“Who has an intelligence of six?” Pyrrha’s melodious voice reached Drake’s ears. The Mistrali, as well as the rest of Team JNPR, including Weiss and Ruby had turned up. Either Nora had informed them all, or Weiss and Ruby had overheard. Either way, this was going to be an interesting campaign.


End file.
